A Day in the Life of Seto Kaiba
by punkrocka23
Summary: A first hand look in the life of the most controversial character in Yugioh.


Punkrocka23 presents: A Day in the Life of Seto Kaiba

Anyone wonder what goes on in an ordinary day for the CEO and President of the world's largest fictional coorperation? The answers are all here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Monday, July 11th, 2011 7:30am <em>

The alarm was buzzing. Slowly, a disgruntled Seto Kaiba came to life. "Ugh." he groaned, stretching out his back and arms. The reciever by his bed side beeped.

**Good morning Mr. Kaiba, it is now 7:30 am, it's time to get up**, said a female voice.

Kaiba shook his head at the wake up call service._ I've told them this a million times_ he thought irratably. _I dont need a wake up service if I've got an alarm that wakes me up on the dot. _

He grunted, put on a robe and headed toward the kitchen, where no doubtedly, Mokuba was watching Spongebob or something.

He entered the kitchen where Roland was already making breakfast. He thought his top aide looked quite ridiculous in a chef hat and apron, but at least it gave him a laugh.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba, what will it be today?" greeted Roland in the same fashion.

"The usual, Roland, make it fast. It's gonna be a busy day."

"Yes sir."

Roland cracked three eggs, and started sizzling up the frying pan. Kaiba then peered over to the TV, where Mokuba was usually watching cartoons. But today he was watching...icarly?

He quickly got over the shock and started chuckling. "Since when does my brother watch this lameass show?"

Mokuba jumped, turned around and saw his older brother standing there with a definite smirk. He quickly grabbed for the remote.

"Relax, I don't give a shit what you watch. I'm just curious is all." Kaiba said very amused.

"I uh...it's not what you think." stuttered Mokuba.

"Don't you think you're a little old, not to mention the wrong gender, to be watching this?"

"It's not that. It's well...Miranda Cosgrove...she's..."

At this Kaiba laughed, a true laugh, which was rare to see out of him. "Mokuba, I could fix you up with anyone in this city and this is your crush? Hahahahahaha."

Mokuba, who was used to his brother's snide remarks, simply shrugged (still quite red however) and returned to watching his show.

At this, Kaiba sat down at the counter and looked at his watch. "Time is money Roland. Hurry up."

"Just finished Mr. Kaiba." said Roland coming over with the pan. If it was one thing Kaiba liked about Roland, it was that he didn't wet his pants every time he got angry or annoyed. He simply did what he was told without breaking a sweat, which Kaiba respected. As long as you didn't freak out when something bad happened and too the insults everything would be fine.

"You're omelet and toast sir." said Roland pushing a plate of his favorite meal towards him. Kaiba began to eat quickly, he knew it would be a busy day in the office, as it always was, but he had no time to waste.

"Roland, after I finish eating, take Mokuba to theme park to test out the new ride. I'm going to go shower before work."

At this Mokuba jumped for joy. "Oh boy thank you Seto! Can I go alone?"

"Did you not just hear me say Roland's watching you? You've been kidnapped so many times it's become boring. I'm not taking any chances."

"Well ok, you always know best big bro." said Mokuba smiling. "C'mon Roland let's go." he said eagerly.

"Hang on, Mokuba I have to clean up." said Roland.

"It's ok Roland. I'll do it myself later. Just don't let him out of your sight ok?"

"Yes sir." And with that Mokuba practically steered Roland out the door to the elevator.

Kaiba sipped his coffee as he read the Domino Times. Complete silence._ He still hasn't lost his innocence._ he thought to himself.

_Long may it be so._

* * *

><p><em>11:30 am Kaiba corp. Headquarters, Domino City<em>

He was right to get to work quickly. Problems were already erupting at Kaiba corp.

"You fucking idiot! I told you to buy not sell!"

A highly distressed man stood at his desk looking exhausted.

"I'm sorry sir. I misread the text sent to me by..."

"Don't you blame my lower execs for your failure to comprehend a simple request." he cut in. "New York city doesn't forgive the companies who can't play the game. A game which I've been playing for several years now. I don't need a fuck up now!"

His phone began to ring. "Yes? Alright send him up after lunch I'm busy!"

He got up from his chair and looked at the view through the window. "Luckily for you Edward this can be fixed. Sell the shares at the first price you get. Then buy whatever you can before the market closes. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." said Edward wiping his brow with a hankerchief.

"You're lucky I'm firing someone else today. Or else it would be you. Don't think I'll be as merciful next time."

"No sir Mr. Kaiba."

"Good, now get the hell out of my office."

The man left at once hurrying down the hall. _I'm surrounded by idiots_ he thought annoyed.

Just then the phone rang again. Kaiba sighed. "Goddamn it!"

He picked it up. "What?" he said rudely. He listened for a second then narrowed his eyes.

"Hang on, I'm coming."

* * *

><p><em>12:15 pm Kaiba Land Theme Park<em>

Kaiba didn't drive to the theme park. He didn't need to. Not when a helicopter is at your disposal. As for the present situation he didn't like leaving work for something so tedious. But when it became personal he knew he had to step in, or risk something far worse.

His chopper startled many people as he landed but he didn't care. It was his theme park after all.

He jumped before it landed and began walking toward the area of trouble.

He got to the ride that pretty much symbolized the park, the Blue Eyes White Dragon Coaster.

There he saw Mokuba on the ground with Roland at his side, nursing some sort of injury. Kaiba immediately rushed over.

"What happened here?" he said reaching Mokuba. He saw that he had multiple cuts and bruises on his face.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba was about to get on our newest version of your Blue Eyes ride. Since he's your brother he can go on any ride for free, as you've requested."

"I know. Get on with it."

"Well, you know me sir, rides make me sick. So I left him to go on the ride alone."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Well sir..."

"Dammit! Dammit to hell! What else happened?"

Roland looked very sheepish, looked away and started rubbing his neck. "Well sir, he came in front of two men who thought he was trying to cut in line. When he refused to move, they did this to him. And they took his wallet."

Mokuba groaned, twitched a little bit. "When I find those punks who did this, they are going to PAY!" he growled menacingly. "Where are they?"

"Right over there Mr. Kaiba. The two men smoking in the corner by the fence."

He spotted two very cruel looking men, big and menacing with cigarettes, right as Roland had said. "I'll deal with this, Roland. You take Mokuba to the hospital."

"Yes sir." Roland quickly signaled the chopper and carried Mokuba in his arms. But Kaiba was absolutely furious. He started to walk towards the men who had beat up his brother. _I'll teach those fuckers to mess with my family._

When the two men saw him coming they laughed. "Hey what the fuck you want?" one of them called out. When Kaiba reached them he said "Nothing, just get the fuck out of here." He pointed his thumb behind him.

The two were taken aback. "Who the hell are you to send us away?" "Yeah you lookin for some whoopass!"

But Kaiba wasn't in the mood to take threats. "Spare me the small talk and I'll get straight to it. I'll make this plain and simple. Give me back my brother's wallet, and get the fuck out of my park! Before I really get **angry!**" he hissed with almost pure venom.

The two men looked shocked at being talked to like that, but weren't about to go down without a fight. "We didn't take nothin." said the biggest. "But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." He walked towards Kaiba ready to strike with his massive fist, but just as he raised, quicker than a blink of an eye, Kaiba grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"ARGGGGGGG!" Kaiba was more than a match for him._ There are some things an orphange teaches that are useful _he thought._ Such as kicking ass!_

The other man seeing that his buddy was being beat, quickly ran towards him. But Kaiba was more than prepared. Turning around he swung his other fist around to meet his victims nose.

WHAM!

He fell straight on his back. Kaiba turned his attention now to the other man he still held firmly in his grip. "Now listen you son of a bitch!" he growled. "Touch my brother with your filthy hands again, I will make sure your life will be a living hell until you die!"

He then hit the other man square in the face and kicked him into the road. He wiped his hand on his pant leg. "You're lucky I didn't use my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Consider that a warning. Next time I won't be so kind!" He then turned around, picked up his briefcase and walked away.

"Escort those two jackasses out of here." he said to his guards, who obliged.

Kaiba was now in an extremely foul mood. And it would serve his next purpose wonderfully. No smile was on his face now.

* * *

><p><em>2:04 pm Kaiba Corp Headquarters, Domino City<em>

Now that those two jerkoffs had been dealt with, it was time for his favorite part of the day: The firing of an inept employee.

Some bosses hated doing that. Kaiba couldn't understand that. Why hate getting ride of a complete nincompoop who just dragged your company down? That never bothered Kaiba, no amount of sadness, cancer, depression, or any other Academy Award winning sad picture story could sway his desicion. He was his own man.

Today it was Todd Jordan. A simply office employee who worked in a cubicle, a no namer. But he had been late to work for three days straight. In addition his boss had reported goofing off during work time and not on breaks. This was unacceptable. One bad apple made the others rot. He would get rid of that apple right now.

There was a knock.

"Come in."

It was Todd. He was lean man, with a rat face and snide complextion. Kaiba simply hated that.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, Todd, you might as well not sit down. This won't take long."

Todd gulped. He was sweating. _What a dweeb_ he thought. "Todd you've been late to work now for three days, you never complete your assignments. It's almost like you don't care."

"Sir I would n..."

"Save it Todd. You may think this is a joke, but I for one don't find it funny. You should've packed your bags as soon as you decided to start fucking around. I think you know what's coming next."

"But..."

"Todd, you're fired! Get out of my office, and don't don't come back! Ever! Take your misreable self out of this building!"

Todd looked embarrased. Realizing there was nothing he could do, he hung his head and left the room.

Kaiba watched him walk away felt no pity for slackers. _That's what he was_ he thought to himself. He cracked a smile and muttered to himself:

"God I love my job."

* * *

><p><em>5:17 pm Domino Red Cross Hospital<em>

He was alright.

The doctors said he had suffered only a minor concussion, which should heal in a few weeks time. Other than that he was fine, and Kaiba couldn't be more happy.

"Thank God." he said to Roland. "I was worried it could have been worse." He was standing outside Mokuba's room in the hospital peering through the blinds.

"Yes sir, it could have been worse. I'm sorry I nearly let you down today."

Kaiba for once, didn't feel anger toward Roland. "It's ok Roland, there was nothing you could have done in that situation. I would still trust you with my life. You've stuck with me all these years. I appreciate it."

Roland took the rare sign of appreciation. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba." he nodded.

Kaiba nodded as well acknowledging that Roland was probably the closest thing to a friend he had. It comforted him, especially at this moment.

His pager then beeped. He looked at the number. "Dammit, it's the office. I have to go back. Bring Mokuba home tonight Roland. Tell the nurses I expect him back by eight o' clock. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

And with that Kaiba walked to the elevator and out of the hospital without another word in his brain, but with warmth in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>10:00 pm Kaiba's pad<em>

The rest of the day had been exhausting. Stock problems, profit charts, more useless ideas sprung on him. It was all too much.

But now after a hard days work, he could go home and relax. And comfort his little brother.

He arrived home later than usual, but Mokuba was still up, this time watching Seinfeld. He smiled, though about his comments earlier that day.

"Nice to know you watch something other than icarly." he said.

Mokuba turned around and saw his big brother. "Yeah, I like this show." he said happily.

_That kid never stops being positive, he's better than me that respect._

He sat down next to Mokuba. Normally he would simply retire to his bed and sit at his computer for another hour. But tonight, he just wanted to be with his little brother.

He put his arm around Mokuba and pulled him close. He had not done this for years. He remembered the time when he used to do this every night at the orphanage. Before he was the CEO of a big company. Always busy, always preoccupied.

"Hey Seto." said Mokuba.

Kaiba looked down. "Yeah?"

"You're the best big brother ever."

Kaiba smiled. A true smile, devoid of hate or greed. "Thanks Mokuba. So are you."

They continued to watch Cosmo Kramer get beat up by little kids in Season 8. Kaiba ignored his exhaustion and felt happy, happier then he had in awhile. _Well that's another day gone. It'll probably be the same tomorrow as I go to bed tonight. More work and sycophantic morons to deal with._

He then looked at Mokuba who had a smile on as he watched the show.

_But at least I've got my brother_ he thought conclusively.

And with the days end, the man called Seto Kaiba- a selfish cruel man said many- felt love, happiness, and peace.

All after a day in time.

**The End**


End file.
